The Dragon Slayer
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: Follow the adventure of a young girl, who came from a strange place that only Fairy Tail knows of. As she grows and learns new abilities and becomes entangled in the darkest of magics. Torn from her home and one family member, her loneliness grows, and her dark side will awaken, will Fairy Tail be able to help her? Or will they fall under her magic? (Features OC as main char.)
1. Exiled

_( A/N: Ok...my last fanfic didn't go so well...O_O Dun worry, I'm still continuing it, I just lost inspiration in it for a long time DX But my oneechan will be here to help me...when she finds the time XDDD_

_Anyways, yes, this is a Fairy Tail fanfic, and before you are disappointed or led off: __**THIS WILL FEATURE AN**_** OC****_!_**_ Yes, an __**OC**__ of mine, ok? __So now that I've told you, don't review that I didn't warn you and make negative comments about it, ok?_

_Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll post new chapters, it probably won't be daily since although it is summer, I have A LOT of summer classes to take -_- [Thanks, Aunt!] But I SWEAR I will not drop out of this one! O_O_

_And, if you don't like this since it features my OC, fear not, I have ideas for another Fairy Tail fanfic featuring a Fairy Tail character ;) I also have ideas for other animes, buuuut, I don't know yet, my mind is so...nyan cat...[LOL NYAN CAT XD] _

_So yeah...hope you enjoy...I'll be leaving occasional A/N before and after every single chapter, sometimes I may also provide an estimated date of when the next chapter will probably come out o.o MAYBE!_

_ENJOY! *throws cupcakes everywhere*)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEAUTIFUL LINES~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Two little children, both siblings, older male and younger female, ran through the forest swiftly. They jumped past several floating rivers, onto other near-enough floating islands, but still they could hear the pursuers behind them gaining.

"Hurry, Kuruu!" The elder one shouted to the younger one.

The little girl, Kuruu, panted as her brother pulled her along, their face was shining with sweat, their proud Royal Edolas Family mark branded on their right eye shining in the moonlight.

Just as they were about to jump onto another passing floating island, a huge barricade of men appeared from behind the trees, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"We got them, Commander!" one of the men shouted.

"Kuruu, get behind me, now!" Kuruu quickly obeyed, her brother shielded her with his entire body.

"I'm afraid, it ends here now, Young Highnesses." A young red-haired woman stepped out of the shadows, another huge group of Royal Guards behind her.

Kuruu looked up, shocked, "Er-Erza?" she asked softly, eyes filling with tears.

Erza Knightwalker stood above them, looking down with both pity and disgust, "Your Highness Jellal, I recommend that you don't do anything foolish right now, unless you wish to both be obliterated on the spot!"

As Kuruu heard Erza threatend her brother Jellal, she suddenly felt that familiar rising feeling inside of her again. A feeling that made her want to kill Erza, kill everyone who hurt her brother.

She started to shudder, waves of darkness started pulsing from her body, "Erza Knightwalker..." she growled, slowly getting up.

Jellal noticed what was going on and shouted, "No! Kuruu no!" He quickly placed his hand over her forehead and muttered a spell.

The spell left a golden circle on her forehead where he had touched it, and the golden circle started expanding, going all over Kuruu's body and managed to slowly eliminate the darkness.

"Jellal..." she whimpered, falling down again, "I-I'm sorry!"

It was because of this "issue" with her, they were in this mess. Being hunted down by the very guards they loved and that protected them. Her "issue" is only triggered when someone insults a person she loves alot, in this case her brother.

Jellal had taken care of her when their mother had disappeared from Edolas, which was another cause of Kuruu's "issue" doing. And even before that, they had still gotten along, making their parents smile at each other.

But now, their father, King Faust, had turned on his children once he saw the trouble Kuruu would bring and how protective Jellal would stay to her.

"It's alright, you just need to control it, we can still bring the light back to you!" He said to her quickly, giving her a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, taking that as a chance, Erza darted forward and struck Jellal on the side of his head, hard, with her sword.

The blow was only meant to paralyze him, not lame or injure him in anyway, but yet there was now a large gash on the side of his head, and blood was starting to pour.

"Jellal!" Kuruu screamed, the feeling coming back.

This time it went on longer since Jellal didn't have time to put the restraining spell on her, after the emitting darkness, her hands swirled with black energy, lightning zapping out from time to time while surrounded by swirling dark winds. Her eyes kept switching back from red to their regular black as she fought for control over herself.

I must stay normal! she yapped at herself. I must stay calm for Jellal's sake!

Though only the age 5, she could fight well and knew as much a ten-year-old would know, that was the Edolas Family treatment.

Yet she couldn't control it, she felt her own teeth sharpening, and it terrified her. Why she was born with this, she didn't know, she never wanted any of this.

"Arekuruu Oni..." she looked up to see Erza Knightwalker towering over her.

Arekuruu Oni was her full name, but not her real one, this name was given to her by King Faust when they first found out about her "issue". He first thought of it as a good thing, because along with that "issue", it could sometimes trigger as a good thing, like when something fatal was about to happen, she would change and be able to stop the accident in time.

But when the "issue" is triggered because of her wanting to protect someone who was being threatened or harmed in any bad, purposeful way, she would become demonic.

"Go...away!" she said, her own voice cracking over the other, first soft like her real voice before turning sharp and high, like a hideous girl monster.

Erza merely smiled and lifted her sword, which had changed into a spear, "Don't worry, I will only paralyze you, King Faust, your Father, wishes for your returns. He wants your power! You emit magical energy from your very core! Edolas has limited magic, but you...you do not! We can use that..." as if in slow motion, the spear was slowly brought down, bright bolts of lightning zipping around the head.

Just as it was only a mere inches away from her, Jellal suddenly stirred. He quickly sat up, one hand over the gash in his head. Immediately he saw the danger, "No Kuruu!"

He suddenly said a spell so quick no one caught it, but when he was done, holy light suddenly appeared around Kuruu, encasing her within. The light dissipated her dark aura and turning it pure once more, but that was not all.

In her vision, she saw herself being transported to a new place, it looked still like a forest...yet different somehow. "Jellal?!" she cried before disappearing off the face of Edolas.

Jellal grinned in victory, "What?! What did you do?! Our power source!" Erza cried, furiously turning back to Jellal.

The young prince slowly stood up as Erza prepared to attack, "Now...since Kuruu is gone...I can do violence..." he brought his index finger and thumbs together.

The guards suddenly backed up, "The Young Highness is casting his magic!" Erza charged at that outmark.

But it was too late, "Ground Shattering Wave!" Jellal shouted, powerful purple waves of energy rippled out from him, the spell incredibly powerful.

The waves of energy knocked the guards and Erza Knightwalker off their feet, and continued to disorientate them just long enough for Jellal to make an escape.

He ran through the forest, which was massive. For all he knew, everything looked the same so he could be going in a circle, but he ignored that thought and ran straight as an arrow.

The farther he ran, he started to notice where he was, above him floated the massive kingdom, Extalia, where all the mighty Exceeds lived.

Having no time to stop and gasp in awe, he saw a rather massive tree with thick shrubbery around it, thick enough for him to hide in.

Wasting no time, he ran towards the shrubbery and dove into it, lying down in the prickly branches. Without realizing it, he was incredibly tired, and soon his eyes drooped down.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEAUTIFUL LINES~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(A/N: Yeahhh, it's short, I know...but, but, but, I just recently caught up with Fairy Tail and my mind is going neon-crazy right now full of new ideas O_O _

_Also, I __**MAY**__change a few things as I progress through this story since...XD Well...I'm just that forgetful or that creative, that's why I don't like posting stories that aren't completed, because I'm pressured to continue [COUGHCOUGHLenCOUGHCOUGH] and so I panic and type a lot of random things that I soon forget about and I won't know how to continue the story [#FAIL] So forgive me if this happens_

_I would appreciate it if you could PM me ideas or even try and contribute to help me! :) I'd love new co-writers to join me! ^w^ I do accept fanfic request, but it may take time since I have to watch the anime etc. to get a hold of the plot XP_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


	2. Separation

_(A/N: I am currently living with my aunt, and so I can't upload at all because I have two cousins and a brother, and we're always constantly using the wifi and it's just very buffering there XDDDDD Today I came back home just for a little before I go back, so I'm uploading dis for you! I had to type this on a PHONE -_- Sooooooo tiring DXXXXXXXX SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! [Lol, jk, calm down!])_

**_..._**

*CHOP* Jellal felt the tree that the shrubbery surrounded shudder.

Without warning, the tree suddenly titled and leaned in on him as if it were going to fall.

He screamed and dove out of the bushes...and right into a thick body.

Falling back from the impact, he felt dizzy for a second before looking up at the tall figure, and gasped.

Immediately he backed up in terror, right back to the tree. "Whoa there! Don't do that, you'll get hurt!" The figure quickly dove in and scooped Jellal out of harm's way just as the trunk gave way and fell.

The figure was an Exceed, and a massive one at that. Unlike normal Exceeds that Jellal had seen from time to time. This one was bigger than a man, and had a rather strong build to.

In the Exceed's free hand, he held a massive sword that looked way too heavy for even him to hold it.

"An Exceed..." Jellal said in amazement, couldn't help gazing up at him in awe.

The Exceed smiled, "Who are yo-?" He suddenly stopped. "Wait, I don't need to say...you are Prince Jellal of Edolas, are you not? That symbol on your right eyes clearly states that..." he smiled.

"My name is Panther Lily, and might I ask, whatever are you doing out here so far away from the kingdom? And where is your sister...Princess Arekuruu Oni?"

Jellal decided not to answer that last question but instead the first, "I was...bani-wait, why do you even care? I mean, you are an Exceed, why do you care for humans like me?!"

Panther Lily stared at him for a moment before smiling, "Because it is not in my nature to leave someone like you behind. You are injured as well, definitely something I shouldn't leave behind like that, I mean, just look at that gash on your head!"

He suddenly turned, Jellal still in his arms, "Come, I will take you to Extalia and get you treated."

"But still, why help me? Anyone would help me because of my status and injuries..." Jellal pressed.

Panther Lily laughed, "Well then I don't know how to answer that, why don't we just keep this between us then?" He winked at Jellal, causing the Prince to smile and agree.

**...**

"Owwww!" Kuruu cried as she landed on the soft grass.

She quickly stood up, stumbling around for a moment, the transportation had been a short, but strangely very dizzying experience. "What, where am I?" She looked around her, blinking.

Her surroundings was still that of a forest, but there were no brightly-colored plants, large mushrooms, strange bushes, or anything. There were only green everywhere, with the occasional brown of tree trunks.

Wandering around, she touched everything she could, but none of the plants reacted to her touch, not like the massive mushrooms back in the other forest, where when you touch it, they would suddenly close up or ink on you with their bright colored-pigments.

"Where am I?" she wondered, walking around and around.

All she could think of was to walk straight-on forward, and just hoping for the best. Although they were on the run for many days, she still felt hydrated, full, and ready for anything.

"Jellal..." she whispered to herself, somehow getting the feeling he was somewhere far off gone.

**...**

"But why, Lily? Why were you banned from Extalia?" Jellal asked, upset his savior had gotten into trouble.

"It was nothing, only the council being IDIOTS!" He roared out the last word, making Jellal flinch. "I am sorry, but do not worry, everything is fine now." He patted Jellal on the head as he carried him.

"I swear I will protect you...for you are the future of Edolas!" Panther Lily declared, frazzling Jellal a bit.

"Ok…...Lily…" Jellal said, feeling unsure, but Lily smiled comfortingly at him.

**...**

Kuruu leaped along the shores of the river she had found.

She found it strange that the river did not float like the ones she had seen back in the other forest, but she wasn't one to complain at such a time like this.

As she hopped along the rocky shore, she kept thinking about Jellal. Even at times like this, she was still playful and calm…..as long as no signs of pursuers were after her.

"Jellal….." she whispered as she happened to see her reflection in the river.

People could say they were twins, they both had the exact same shade of blue hair, the same skin tone no matter how long one stays in the sun and the other stays indoors. Their eyes as black as obsidian matched perfectly, and the twinkle in them were the same, their Royal Edolas Family brand symbol was also the same, always seeming to cover nearly their entire right side of their face as they aged.

Only difference between them was that Jellal was older than her by three to four years, and her blue hair was longer than his, just down to her chin. Also, she was a girl and he was a boy, but never so much did she miss him, she would do anything just to see the comforting sight of her brother, running up to her and embracing her protectively. That was what she wanted so much right now.

Just then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a bush spotted with berries. She eagerly ran towards it.

Before taking a single bite, she did a quick look over on them, they looked just like the star berries that she and Jellal always ate as a snack while they studied. The berries got that name from their funny semi-star-like shape and their bright innards matching that of a star's glow. But just in case, she broke open one of the berries to see what the inside was like.

It was bright yellow swirled with faint orange, just like how star berries should be.

Still though, she tentatively put one in her mouth and chewed it slowly.

Sweet, tangy, and a tad bitter, perfect.

Now knowing that the berries were safe, she picked a bunch and put them on her sweater before tying them up around her waist.

She was dressed in a Leisure outfit that only Royal Edolas Family members could wear. It was simple yet made out of high-quality material.

Her clothing consisted of a vanilla-colored ruffled blouse, a cherry-red ruffled skirt fringed with little blue ribbons, and a white sweater dotted with cherries.

Besides that, she had on laced socks and pink-satin flats that fitted well and gave her the advantage of running freely and quickly without having to worry they would loosen and trip her.

On her head, she wore the black headband her mother had made for her before she disappeared. The headband was dotted with small, silver precious stones and topped off with a large white bow. She looked adorable, or that was what all the nobles living in the castle said it looked like.

But now after everything they had been through, including her landing in this forest, her entire attire was scratched up, covered with dirt and other stains including blood, and exposed her bruised body from falling too many times while fleeing.

But like said before, she felt optimistic for now, knowing for some reason, that she was no longer being pursued.

Suddenly a loud crash from somewhere dangerously near by startled her, she lost her footing on the rock she was standing on and fell into the river.

Though the river may be narrow, it was dangerously deep, the current was also too quick for her to gain balance and grab onto safety.

In no time, she was dragged under.

She fought the water desperately, but being banged around and dragged under was tiresome, she could already feel herself losing consciousness.

_Mystogan….. _she thought faintly before her mind went blank.

**...**

_(A/N: Yep, the _"..." _indicates a new chapter and stuff, and as you can see, there were numerous short chapters, so I just added them all in together XDDDD Sorry if it seems confusing! __Hope you like! Leave a favorite and/or review if you please! ^w^ Both is appreciated!)_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


	3. Into a New World We Go!

_(A/N: o-o I didn't think I'd type this while doing the Titan Shifters one at the same time...but what can I say? XD I love writing fanfics, rewatching anime episodes, and re-reading manga chapters o-o I hope you enjoy!?_

**...**

"What the hell's that?"

"Poke it! See if it moves!"

"Shut up you two!"

"What, Big Sis? It's dead….."

"...wait, no!"

Kuruu felt someone brush her face gently.

"It's….it's a little girl!"

"No way! Why is she here, out in the middle of the Holy Forest?"

"I don't care! Anke, Velo, both of you are the fleetest, run back to the village and warn them of her arrival!"

"You're serious?! You're going to bring her into the village?"

"Our village where no outsiders are allowed in?!"

"Yes, dammit both of you! Go now! I am the village's second-in-hand Chief!"

"Y-yes, ma'am…." Kuruu heard two pairs of feet running off swiftly.

Then, a pair of strong arms picked her up and cradled her gently, "Why are you all the way out here?"

The voice had a weird tone to it, like crunching gravel underfoot, yet had a smooth, honey feeling to it as well. She was a bit startled by the voice that she immediately snapped her eyes open.

As she did so, a bright, white light hit her face, blinding her momentarily.

"Nngh….." she grumbled, her voice groggy.

"Aah, you're awake…." the weird voice spoke from above her.

Around her, she smelled damp earth, sweet scents of flowers, and a odd mint smell. As she regained her senses, she heard somewhere off to the right the roaring of a river.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a face came into focus above her, she blinked a few times just to clear her head.

The face above her was that of a woman, her face was incredibly beautiful, a prideful look on them. Her eyes were the brightest of green, and her skin tone was a light shade of earth, what made her the most interesting person Kuruu had ever met was that her hair, which was seemingly waist-length, the color of evergreens.

As Kuruu continued to gaze at her in silence and not talking to her at all, she noticed that the odd minty smell was coming from the strange woman.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Tiger got your tongue?" the woman asked in her strange voice.

Slowly, Kuruu shook her head before opening her mouth to answer, but before she could, she immediately felt her throat throb painfully. "Mm!" she gasped, snapping her mouth shut and closing her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to go away.

Her throat felt like it was as dry as the carpet in the kitchen, don't ask how she knows, she just did.

The woman noticed and frowned, she stood up with Kuruu in her arms, "Sore throat? I guess that's not strange, the amount of water you drank and the mud you swallowed while being nearly drowned…..I don't blame you." Kuruu's breath was taken away as the woman stood up, she was incredibly tall.

At the woman's statement, she didn't know how to respond, so she stayed silent. She understood one thing though, she had been on the brink of death by drowning, and whoever this woman is, she had saved her.

For that, Kuruu was extremely gratefully to her even though she was still technically a stranger to her.

"Come now, I will take you to my village." The woman started walking.

"Wh-where are we going? Wh-who are you?" she asked with much pain and difficulty, her words came out in raspy tones.

It took the woman a few moments to answer, when she did, her words sounded halting, as if she was carefully choosing her words, "My name is Zephyr, and as I said, I am taking you to my village, now hush, young one. Sleep now, you are very tired."

As Zephyr said so, Kuruu's eyes immediately began to feel heavy with sleep, and she obediently dozed off.

**...**

"Lily! Hurry!" Jellal cried, running through the grand halls of the Edolas Kingdom.

Panther Lily, the Exceed, followed the Prince closely behind as guards chased after them, "Do not worry, Young Prince! Just continue to run to the chambers!" A beam of laser narrowly missed his head.

Jellal didn't waste any more time to run faster, even though he was nearly winded.

They had infiltrated the Edolas Kingdom, for they were on a mission.

Recently, they had heard that seeing how Edolas has limited magic and there were no other ways to get more yet even though it had been thousands of years and still Edolas was sizzling with magic, they found out why.

Through their search, they finally found out why, for King Faust, as well as for all the past male successors of the Royal Edolas Family Generation, had been maintaining a secret weapon that had helped the well-being of Edolas all these past years in magic.

The weapon was something called the Anima, and when Jellal and Lily had learned of the weapon's power, they were mortified.

Turns out, the Anima took magic energy from different worlds from theirs, in this case, a world called Earthland.

Jellal already knew there were several different worlds from Edolas, but he had never heard of one called Earthland, where it was filled with unlimited magical energy, full of wizards and mages, it was amazing.

Little did he know that he would soon find out something even more amazing about Earthland's occupants.

And this was what their mission was about, to take down the Anima.

But overtime as they studied and researched more about the Anima, it turned out that they couldn't turn the Anima off directly, no, they had to shut down the separate Anime portals within Earthland themselves, there was no other way.

Only until they do that will they be able to obliterate the weapon itself entirely, for good.

Jellal shuddered just thinking about it, for if none of this had happened and he was still the welcomed Prince, his father would've passed this role down upon him.

Suddenly in front of him, he saw the grand double doors that led to where the Anima laid within. Close observation, eavesdrop, deception, etc. had given them this vital piece of information where the Anima was located at.

"Go, Young Prince!" Panther Lily shouted.

Jellal quickly listened and bolted, the doors automatically swung open for him.

If he had had a mirror on him, he would've seen his Edolas mark glowing, which was what yielded the grand double doors to open.

Diving it, he turned to check on Lily, only to find that the doors swung shut immediately.

"Lily!" he shouted, running to the doors and hammering.

Panther Lily heard him and gritted his teeth, trying to fight off the guards, "Do not worry, my Young Prince! Just go! Go now!"

Suddenly, a woman stepped out from the shadows of the hallway, the guards that were charging towards Lily and were thrown back saw her, they quickly made way for her, ceasing their attacks.

Erza Knightwalker walked towards Lily, stopping a good few feet away from him, "You know, you cannot help, His Young Majesty…..they've already sealed their fate when they rebelled….."

The Exceed glared at her, his eyes narrowing in hatred, "I don't care, I would help him in any way possible!"

Her eyes widened slightly, "But you are a noble Exceed! Why do you care to help a lowly human like His Young Majesty?"

"Don't you dare call him lowly! He is a Prince!" Panther Lily roared.

"Ahh yes, a Prince, but a Prince of humans, not Prince of Exceeds like you, isn't that right? You are a proud being of Extalia, so therefore, I will not attack you, even though my King has ordered me to eliminate all trespassers." Erza bowed before him.

He scoffed, "As if you think I'll believe that? And don't you pair me up with Extalia or anything else to do with it!" He turned away angrily.

Here, Erza suddenly perked up, now she understood, "Oh….you are a Fallen…..aren't you? How did that happen now, I wonder? Hmm?" She tilted her head mockingly.

"Shut up!" he roared, charging towards her.

Erza was caught off guard and only managed to sidestep out of the way at the last moment, she turned to face him once more, her back to the grand double doors.

"But listen, I can offer you a post in our Army! Join us, you would be welcomed, you will be respected! Would you not like that? When my King hears that you were one of the trespassers, he would be too frightened to eliminate you, and have no choice but to offer hospitality!"

Panther Lily narrowed his eyes, "You sound like you wish to rebel against your King…"

She smiled a cold smile, ignoring his comment, she asked him, "So, what do you choose? Join us and redeem yourself or be a Fallen for the rest of your life?"

Before he can make a snappy comeback, there was a sudden bright flash of light from the grand double doors, "My Prince!" Panther Lily gasped, rushing towards the door, pushing past Erza.

The force was so powerful that the grand double doors were thrown open wide, showing everyone who was present in the hallway Jellal. He stood suspended there in the air, a column of bright, white light surrounding him. "Lily!" he gasped before disappearing off the face of Edolas.

"My Prince!" Panther Lily shouted, running into the massive chamber.

Erza followed him swiftly and looked around, "Oh wow, he's gone….but that does not matter….." she turned to Panther Lily.

"I still offer you my offer, do you accept, Panther Lily?"

How did she know his full name, Panther Lily didn't know, but since Jellal was now gone and there was nothing else for him to do, he accepted, though rather reluctantly and bitterly.

"Wise choice….." Erza said, smiling and walking out into the hallway, Panther Lily following her.

**...**

_(A/N: Panther Lily how could you?! Erza Knightwalker you're so mean! TT^TT And did those mysterious people just call Kuruu an "it" and poked her to see if she was alive?! WELL EXCUSEZ MOI HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE SHE IS HUMAN UNLESS YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY BLIND?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO...SO...GAAAAH! *rages*_

_Readers: o_o *runs away*_

_Tsunami: CALM BACK HERE AND LOVE MY WRITINGS! *chases after*_

_Kuruu/Jellal/Panther Lily/Erza: o_o *restrains Tsunami* )_

_~~~This is Kuruu, Jellal, Panther Lily and Erza signing off for Tsunami~~~_


	4. The Meeting

_(A/N: OwO *pokes your nose* Here is next chapter of my fanfic that includes mah OC! ^^ Umm, truth be told this story has another one to it, and both, right now, NEEDS to be equal with how the manga is going currently, so probably, after this update I'll be uploading longer chapters of this story just to have it catch up with how the manga is going ^^ I do hope you're enjoying it and Fairy Tail itself! _

_Anywho, enjoy!)_

**...**

"Aaah!" Jellal yelled as his surroundings disappeared, only for it to be replaced by a wildlife area.

He found himself suspended a few feet off the ground before being lightly dropped as gravity retook him, "Nngh!" he groaned, the transportation seemed to have worked, but it also left his entire body sore.

As he stood there, his legs felt a bit weak, so he kneeled, when he did, he felt something heavy but soft brush against his back.

Looking around, he saw that it was only the backpack that Lily had packed for him, just some stuff that may be needed on Earthland, such as his magic staves.

Though he may be young and small, and the magic staves were rather big, he shouldered them across his backpack with ease, without the magic staves he wouldn't be able to use magic on Earthland, another little fact he and Lily had found out together.

As he thought about that, his memories flashed back to when Kuruu had disappeared in the woods, when he teleported her, he wasn't himself, he had no idea what he had done at that time. Now thinking back on it, he remembered murmuring a chant, and Kuruu had disappeared.

_Did I do magic at that time?_ he wondered silently to himself, confused.

If he did, where did he send Kuruu? And _how_ did he do the spell? He remembered quite clearly that he didn't have his magic staves with him that time.

Shaking his head, he thought that it was too much to ponder on right now, his legs felt a bit better so he stood up slowly.

With nothing else to do, he decided to walk forward, realizing that he was in a forest, but as long as he could do magic, he didn't need to worry.

**...**

"Huh?" Kuruu suddenly awoke.

She sat up quickly and looked around herself, she was inside some strange building, the wall looked as if it were made out of bamboo, the air definitely smelled strongly of it.

Looking down, she realized she was in a bed, it was soft with the soft grass it had covering it.

Quickly getting out of the bed, she looked around, the floor was also made out of bamboo but slathered over with some kind of soft substance, making it pleasing to walk across.

Besides the bed, there was also a simple table with a simple chair besides it. There seemed to be a wardrobe-looking thingy off to the side, but she didn't snoop, she never did. Whenever she was in a stranger's house, which she had never been in one, she would just stay still and not touch anything.

There was also a window off to the far side of the room, which she hurried over to and looked out, the door was closed so leaving wasn't an option. As she looked out the window, she was both amazed and terrified, the building she was in was set high up into a tree, it seemed.

The height scared her, but the view the outside showed was breathtaking, "Wow…" she whispered, marveling at the beautiful wildlife.

Before she had anymore time to study the outside, the door suddenly swung open, making her scramble back from the window, terrified.

There, standing at the doorway, stood a woman with two others behind her, but what caught Kuruu's attention the most about them was that they were all incredibly beautiful and very, very tall, like just a little over seven feet tall.

As she stared at them in awe, they looked back at her with expressionless eyes, like a dangerous predator studying its prey and waiting just for the right moment to strike them down.

"Um...h-hi? Wh-Who are you and um...why am I-I here?" She stuttered, feeling weak all of a sudden.

Without saying anything, the leading woman came over and scooped her up into her arms in one fluid motion, "Hey! Let me go!" She immediately started thrashing, but the woman's grip was stronger than steel.

"Stay calm, our Queen has requested for your presence." The woman said in a very familiar voice.

Kuruu immediately stopped resisting and looked up at her in wonder, "Who are you…? You sound very familiar...and in a good way…"

The woman looked down at her with a cold expression, but then she suddenly broke into a faint smile, "Indeed, child, you should know who I am. My name is Zephyr, and I brought you here." Kuruu immediately remembered the woman from back where she had been found, near-drowned, in the forest.

Waving her hands behind her, she gestured at the two other women, "This is Anke, and this is Velo, they were with me earlier when we found you."

Just like Zephyr, they had astonishing beauty, Anke had golden hair that hung to her waist in many braids, her face having a haughty look on them, eyes the color of the golden rays of the sun. Velo's hair too was long, except it was pale silver in color and tied in a low tail, her eyes were a cold, icy blue, her face was expressionless yet had a dangerous look on it.

Anke and Velo wore the same clothing, but Zephyr wore a different kind; For Anke and Velo, they wore strange-looking clothing made of beautifully, white fabric, draped on them as if it were a part of them. It covered their chest and reached down to cover their bottom half, leaving the stomach, back, and most of their legs uncovered. What was strange was that they had markings on their faces, arms, stomach, and legs, painted on by some sort of dark colored-liquid, they both also had vines wrapped around their legs and arms, a wreath of beautiful flowers in their hair, making them look like beautiful maidens but also with a dangerous touch to it.  
On the other hand, Zephyr wore clothing of the same fabric, but they also hung from her wrists and down, making her look like...Kuruu couldn't think of the word, the closest that she could describe Zephyr's look was that she seemed...divine, not of this world, a holy being, etc. etc. In her hair, she wore a wreath made of golden flowers, a much more lush gold color than Anke's hair, which is saying a lot. She too had marks on her arms, legs, stomach, etc. but they had an elaborate design to them, as if they had a really important purpose.

"Come now, child." Zephyr said, smiling more at her now.

Kuruu looked at her as she was carried about, but then she protested, "My name is not 'child'! It's Arekuruu Oni!" Here, Anke and Velo stopped and looked at each other, a small gasp passing between them, Zephyr too was fazed.

"What do you mean? How is that your name?" she asked, continuing to walk out of the building and onto a breath-taking new place, making everyone forget immediately about her name.

"Wow…" Kuruu whispered.

The building she had been in wasn't the only one in the tree, she immediately found herself atop the canopy of many trees, buildings much more elaborate than the ones she had been in set everywhere, but also camouflaged very cleverly that it would be near-impossible to spot from above unless you were standing among them. The only way Kuruu had seen the buildings were because of the many people-no...more like females-that were around, dotting everywhere near the many buildings. They were just like Zephyr, Anke, and Velo, all extremely beautiful and tall.  
The entire system was connected by strings of vines weaved across branches to create walkways, but it looked to her that only very agile and balanced people can walk across them without falling to their doom despite the branches.

With ease, Zephyr walked onto the vine that connected the building they were at to the center of this society, balanced and swaying along with the wind, which helped them stay atop the vines. Kuruu clinged tighter to her, making her look down at her with a slightly pained expression, "Umm...I think that's a bit too tight...Arekuruu Oni?" Behind them, Anke and Velo had been walking calmly behind them, but when Kuruu's full name was mentioned again, they gave a small gasp again.

"Oh...sorry…" she loosened her grip before continuing, "And...Kuruu is just fine…" Zephyr didn't look at her, but she nodded slightly.

"Do you know what your name means though, Kuruu?" Anke spoke up from behind, asking softly.

Kuruu stayed quiet, unsure if she should ask, her tone seemed like if it would reveal something...bad to her, but as a child, her curiosity got the better of her, "What...does it mean?" she asked in a soft tone.

It was Velo that answered for her, "It means...demons...raging…" There was complete silence after this as they continued to make their way over the bridge. By now, they had started attracting the other females' attention towards them.

"Who gave you that...twisted name, Kuruu?" Zephyr asked quietly, still swaying alongside the wind.

Not knowing why, she said the truth, feeling as if she lied they would know, "M-My father...a-and if you're wondering...no...that is not my real name…"

Anke and Velo were persistent, "What is your real name then?"

Immediately she twitched, the dark energy she dreaded so much, she had been hoping it would stay away, but of course it was a foolish thing to wish for, "I-I don't know...my real name…" she managed to whisper before she lost her consciousness, allowing something else inside of her to take control.

…

_(A/N: Eh, grew bored at the end A I LOVE MY OC SO MUCH THOUGH! BUT THIS PART IS BORING TO WRITE! BUT SINCE I AM A MASTER WRITER, I KNOW I MUST ENDURE THIS AND STILL MAKE IT DETAILED AND INTERESTING BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE EPIC PARTS! *breathes heavily* I will accomplish this __***w* **_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review and if you haven't already, give this story a fave and follow! Don't forget to follow me too! XD Many more fanfics coming your way from moi!**)_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


	5. Welcome to the Amazons

_(A/N: Screw the note I put on __**"The Titan**__**Shifters" **__I'm updating this XD THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO BE ALONGSIDE WITH HOW THE MANGA IS GOING CURRENTLY, SO AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE A SHIT TON TO CATCH UP TO DXXXX THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED REPEATEDLY AND FILLED WITH SUPER LONG CHAPTERS! BEWAAAARE!)_

**...**

"Nngh…" Kuruu suddenly woke up.

*CLANK* The sound of metal clinking against each other rang from her wrists and legs as she tried moving.

"Oh...she has awaken?" She heard someone say from the darkness that surrounded her.

Suddenly, light flooded the area around her, she then saw herself in a massive room, completely unrealistic. It was then that she realized that she was suspended, mid-air, in the center of the room.  
Chains were locked upon her wrists and legs, which were bolted to the ceiling, even a collar of chains was wrapped around her neck entirely, more encircled her waist that helped suspended her in the air.  
The most notable detail of the chains were that not only were they incredibly thick, but they seemed to be glowing with power.

There was a sudden murmur from below, straining to look down, she was surprised to see many people-no, they were all females-gathered below her, they all looked like the ones from earlier, atop the society in the trees, but the place she was in right now, she couldn't believe it was part of the forest.  
First of all, it was too massive, and plus, the entire place was made entirely of metal. Nothing like the bamboo buildings she had started to like.

"Umm...wha-what happened?" She heard herself asking.

"Silence!" A sharp reply was what she received in return.

As her eyes adjusted to the sudden lighting, she noticed that all the females seemed to be radiating powerful auras, their hands were alit with strange-looking...power, as soon as she saw this, she realized who they were.

"Y-You're a wizard guild?" She asked them silently, awed.

Suddenly, they all started to turn away from her, their attention settling on someone out of Kuruu's sight. One by one, they all kneeled onto one knee, bowing their heads simultaneously in the direction of that person, she strained to see who it was.

A female was walking between them as they all slowly backed up, making a respectful path for her. For some reason, she seemed much more important than the other females, looking more divine and graceful, her skin a beautiful pale glow, her hair that hung down in colors that changes from the golden rays of the sun, to the greenery of the forest, then to the brilliant blue of the sky and settling on the midnight color of night. Her pale, silver eyes reflected both wisdom and mistakes, making anyone who look at her know immediately that she was not one to be messed with.  
Her clothing seemed similar to Zephyr's, but having a much more...heavenly look to it…and the most intriguing thing about her was that she seemed no more than a child, looking around Kuruu's age.

Speaking of Zephyr...Kuruu looked around, her attention away from the woman and now intent on finding where Zephyr, Anke, and Velo were.

"Child." She heard someone call to her, it was the child.

Turning back to her, she tilted her head at the child, "Hi?" she asked, unsure of what exactly to say.

The child looked up at her, her eyes studying her with nothing more than curiosity, "Why are you here?" Her voice was soft, sounding like the tinkling of wind chimes, or the soft laughter of a baby, yet it still carried up to Kuruu.

Her question confused her, "What do you mean? I was brought here…" she tilted her head even more.

The child tilted her head with Kuruu, "Hmm? How so? By who?"

"Zephyr, Anke, and Velo...well that was before I kinda...blacked out and...something." Kuruu answered.

At this, everyone started murmuring amongst each other, "Blacked out?" The child questioned, her tone sounding even more curious.

She started feeling uncomfortable, "I...I don't like talking about it…" she looked at the females gathered below her, "Well...at least not with so much people…" Here, the child's face brightened.

"Let her down! I want to know!" She ordered to a group of females, her tone demanding.

Now that she had called out to them, Kuruu noticed that the group of women were in a circle, linking their hands together and standing exactly below her.

They were hesitant at the child's demands, "My Queen...it'll be dangerous! We...it already took nearly the entire guild to subdue her and chain her up! Now you want her released?" One of them said, looking truly concerned for the child's well being.

"I don't care! I am the Queen around here! And if I order it so, do it! Let her go!" Her voice became higher and much more...whiney...and unpleasant.

Immediately they unlinked their hands, "Y-Yes, My Queen, forgive us!" As soon as they broke their bonds, the chains that supported Kuruu disappeared, making her stay suspended in the air for a few moments before she started to fall.

In a flash, another female from the crowd had jumped high into the air and caught Kuruu in her arms, "Are you alright, Kuruu?" A very familiar tone asked, sounding concerned.

Hearing that voice for a third time, she looked up, Zephyr looked at her, a concerned look on her face.

"I-I'm fine…" she said, looking at her in relief. She was so relieved to see that there was someone she knew she can trust that had always been nearby and ready to help her that she started crying.

"Aah!" The child cried, hearing Kuruu's wails as Zephyr landed gently beside her.

Looking concerned, she ordered Zephyr to kneel down so she can see Kuruu clearly, "A-Are you ok? I-I'm sorry! It's just...I don't know how to treat other people that are not of this guild!"

At this statement, Kuruu immediately calmed down, surprised, "Wh-What do you mean?" she rubbed her eyes of their tears.

Seeing that she was fine, the child calmed down, "Phew...you scared me…" she smiled in a playful manner, "You're obviously of no threat! But...earlier you were…" she frowned for a moment.

"U-Um...earlier what?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" She smiled once more and stood up, her color-changing hair swung from side to side, "Zephyr, bring her to my room! I wish to talk to her more!" Turning to face the huge crowd of females, she ordered loudly: "This girl, is of no harm to us! I will welcome her as guest, as should all of you! Now, ladies, you are kindly dismissed!" Immediately, they stood up from their kneeling position, bowed once towards her, and turned to leave through a door that had been in the far back.

Clapping her hands, the child looked at up Kuruu as Zephyr stood up once more, "Anke, Velo! Carry our Queen to her room!" Zephyr ordered, two women immediately appearing.

"Oh, Kuruu! You're safe!" Anke said, smiling brightly.

"I thought you were dead for sure!" Velo said good-naturedly.

The child looked up at them as they towered over her with their height, "Oi, pick me up, will ya?" They reached down and scooped her up into their arms simultaneously. Forming a seat with their arms, they settled the child on it and stood up.

"Off to my room!" She ordered, pointing at the door.

"Yes, My Lady!" They walked towards the door in perfect sync, Zephyr following behind.

**~~~...~~~**

"My name is Rei, Rei Yuuki. And I am the Queen aka Guild Master of this guild." The child smiled brightly, clapping her hands.

They were all at Rei's quarters, which seemed to be located inside the trunk of the largest tree, the metal building they had been in was underground, but they wouldn't tell her how they had built it. There were holes to let in sunlight and air, but how did they hide it so effectively she did not know.

Kuruu tilted her head, interested, "I've never talked to a Guild Master face-to-face before...and never one so little, like me!" Here, Anke and Velo gasped.

Zephyr paled, "I-I'm sorry, My Queen! The child didn't mean it!"

But Rei merely laughed it off, "Hahaha, it's fine! I _am_ little! Yet I was able to...surpass my mother and become the new Queen!"

"What is the name of this Guild?" Kuruu asked curiously, "Sabertooth? Wait no, Fairy Tail? Umm...wait...I only see girls here...um...Mermaid Heel?" She tried remembering the names of the guilds she had heard of back when she still lived in the Kingdom.

Rei tilted her head, "You would think to name our guild alongside those...low-rated guilds?"

"But...Fairy Tail is like...the best guild! And everyone here seems so...powerful...I just assumed…" Kuruu shifted uncomfortably on the chair she was sitting on.

When she had mentioned how she thought her guild was powerful, Rei smiled, "Oh no, our guild is rather...let's say..._special_...shall we?"

Naturally, Kuruu was curious and couldn't help asking for more, "How?" She was confused of the obvious.

Rei settled on her own chair, which was carved finally of the bark from the very tree she called her house, soft greenery covering it and making it pleasing to sit on as long as desired, "Well...do you know what the Magic Council is?"

She shook her head, "No...but they sound important!"

"They are," Rei answered, folding her hands and sitting in a professional manner, "They are what controls all magic guilds in Fiore...well, all the legal guilds, not the dark or independent guilds."

Leaning forward, Kuruu nearly fell out of her chair as since she was too short for her legs to reach the ground and keep her stable, "What? That sounds cool!" Her eyes widened with even more interest.

Nodding, Rei smiled, "Yes yes, and since they hold a very high position in the magical world, they ought to have guards, right?" Kuruu nodded in answer, "Well, they have guards called 'Rune Knights', and they are sent out to anywhere where it involves the Magic Council to intervene. So they're pretty important and stuff."

Zephyr started to caution Rei, "Be careful, My Queen. Unlike you, she is still an untrained child, you may not know whether or not she'll keep quiet about our...secrets."

Rei waved her off, "'Unlike you'? Excuse me, insulting her is insulting me! It does not matter!" She turned back to Kuruu and leaned forward, managing to hold both of Kuruu's hands in her own. Luckily their chairs were set so closely.

"The purpose of our guild is that we are secret guards of the Magic Council. In times of severe need, we are sent out to examine a problem, and if we must: Destroy the problem and leave no survivor behind. Honestly, we aren't bad, we only do what we must to protect our higher-ups, to protect our elders and the ones we respect and took care of us.  
We are very high-level and could easily take down any guilds no matter if they all teamed up and come at us all at once, we are that powerful. That is our purpose as the Amazonian Guild, and I, Rei Yuuki, am the leader of this guild." She leaned back, releasing Kuruu's hand, "And so, you should by now figure out I am _deadly_ dangerous."

Kuruu sat there in stoned silence, unable to get a grip on what she had just been told, Anke and Velo looked at each other, worriedly, Zephyr was standing behind Rei's chair, her face once more expressionless. Rei however, she was looking at Kuruu, studying her reaction to see if she needed to be rid of in case she couldn't handle such news.

Suddenly, she broke into a small smile, "You...you seem like just the people I would like to be...to be able...to protect someone I love...someone that has care and protected me...someone I respect a lot…" _Jellal...if only I could be like these people to you…_ she thought sadly.

Rei looked at Kuruu's sudden saddened expression, carefully thinking in her mind...an idea suddenly popped into her head.

Leaning forward once more, she quickly grasped Kuruu's surprised hands once more into her own, peering closely at her face, she announced: "Kuruu, I like you a lot! And you seem very promising...I heard what you did that caused us to...chain you up...your power seems amazing! I would love to train you!" Here, Kuruu automatically yanked her hands back, looking frightened.

"N-No...not that…my powers…" her pupils automatically dilated into slits in fear, staring off into a world unknown to everyone.

Rei however wasn't miffed, she easily leaped onto Kuruu's seat-there was enough room for four little girls like them to sit on it comfortably-and hugged her. Kissing her gently on the forehead, she cooed to her: "Shhh, be calm...it'll be fine, Kuruu." Her sweet, angelic-like voice immediately calmed her down.

"Sleep for now...we'll talk more about this tomorrow…" Rei urged, and obediently, Kuruu fell asleep.

**...**

_(A/N: Ish so sloppy coz it's midnight and I'm tired as heck =_= I finished both chapters at once before uploading them...NOT A GOOD IDEA! TT_TT_

_Please, if you haven't already go ahead and leave a favorite and review! Don't forget to follow both this story and me! Many more fanfics going to be coming yer way! ^^)_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


End file.
